Without You
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Retasu and Pai have disappeared. Will Grape see her big brother again and will the Ichigo and others save them in time. Written by me and Seventy Thousand Ways
1. Retasu's Feelings

**Jazz: My first time writing a story with someone, my onee-chan, Naoki**

**Noaki: Hi all!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Retasu sighed sadness conveyed in her eyes, as she stared out of the café window, during her lunch break. "Pai-san..." She thought.

Retasu knew she loved Pai, ever since the battle with Deep Blue. Kisshu and Taruto had returned to planet earth, but not her beloved Pai. Retasu could still remember the day they came back.

-FLASHBACK-

Ichigo and Purin ran outside delighted. Zakuro, Minto, Keiichiro and Ryou were not far behind, while Retasu walked along slowly.

Purin caught Taruto in a bone-crushing hug, while Kisshu hugged Ichigo gently. Kisshu then turned to Ryou and shook his hand, then he shook Keiichiro's hand.

Retasu walked up to Kisshu slowly, "W...Where's Pai-san?"

Kisshu looked at Retasu, "Oh? Pai he's still got a lot of work to do on at home, so he couldn't come. Well I don't think he'll ever come back, it's not like he likes anyone here, so he doesn't need to return."

Retasu's heart sunk at Kisshu's answer. So Pai had no feelings for her whatsoever? She lowered her gaze as she sighed.

"He might come, I'm not sure." Kisshu said quickly, seeing the heartbroken look on the porpoise mew's face.

It gave Retasu a little hope. She glanced upwards, sending a quick look Kisshu's way, before smiling and looking back down at the ground.

-END FLASHBACK-

Retasu quickly looked up, when she felt a flick on the end of her nose. Retasu looked up into Ryou's blue orbs.

"Back to work, lunch break it over." Ryou said before turning to walk away.

Retasu stood up and then walked towards the door to take the next customer's order.

"How many people?" Retasu asked sweetly.

"Just one." The teenage girl answered.

Retasu nodded and led the way to the customer's table.

Ryou growled, as Retasu dropped yet another plate.

"How many more times will she drop a plate! She's worse then Ichigo! At this rate, I'll run out of money having to pay for replacement plates." He mentally growled as he eyed Retasu's movements.

Retasu blushed, as she quickly picked up the broken plate and rushed into the kitchen. Keiichiro looked up and smiled at her solemn face.

"Retasu-san, I need you to take this order to...table 4."

"H...Hai!" Retasu stammered, picking up the plate.

Retasu walked out of the kitchen and carefully walked towards the table. One of Retasu's shoelaces came under and then she felt herself falling.

Smash!

Ryou's head snapped up and he saw another broken plate on the floor. He growled through gritted teeth as he watched Retasu pick herself up off of the floor as the customers began to laugh at her clumsiness.

"Retasu!" Ryou barked, "Can't you go for a day without dropping anything?!" Ryou snarled at the shy Mew Mew.

Retasu felt her eyes fill with tears as Ryou's words pierced the remaining confidence she had. She had had enough of Ryou shouting at her, causing the timid girl to run out of the Café as her tears leaked through the corners of her eyes.

Kisshu, Taruto, Ichigo and Purin glared at the blond boy; Minto was too busy staring at Zakuro as she checked her make-up, not listening to the commotion around her.

"Meanie na no da!" Purin cried in a high-pitched voice.

"You know better then to yell at Retasu-chan!" Ichigo yelled.

The blond boy shrugged, "She was costing us money Ichigo, money that comes from your pay check."

Ichigo growled, "_She_ does have a name."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryou muttered.

Seconds later, Ryou had a growing red mark on his face where Ichigo had slapped him.

Retasu ran into the little clearing. Different flowers of different colours beautified the area. Retasu crouched down and looked at them, through her tear-stained eyes.

Pai and Retasu had planted them, they never told anyone, it was there secret. Retasu brushed some of the mud away and lifted up a small box. Retasu opened the box and looked inside.

Pai had snipped some of the yellow stuff off of his fan and put it inside. Retasu had put her pendent in there. Retasu pulled a photo out. It was one of her and Pai.

The sun was going down and the sky was filled with warm colours; red, orange and yellow. Pai had his arms around Retasu's waist and had rested his chin on the top of her head, Retasu was smiling and blushing.

Retasu placed the photo away and then put the box back into the hole. Retasu covered the box with the mud, then stood up.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she turned around. Retasu walked out of the clearing and started to walk back home, she didn't want to go back to the cafe, today.

Retasu opened her bedroom door and then shut her door. Retasu laid down on her bed and cried.

"Pai-san! Pai-san! Come back onegai!"

**

* * *

**

**Jazz: Hmm...it turned out better then I hoped, what do you think onee-chan?**

**Naoki: Very good XD I think Jazz onee-chan has great ideas!**

**Ichigo: Review please nya!**


	2. The White Glow

**Jazz: Chapter two is out! Sorry it took so long**

**Noaki: Hehe Chapter Two! Yatta!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**

* * *

  
**Retasu ran a hair brush through her waist length hair. She sighed sadly as she tied her hair up into a high ponytail. Retasu stood up and walked out of her room, gently closing her door, before descending the stairs.

Retasu grabbed her jacket, then slipped it on. She walked out of her home, locking the door after her. Retasu swiftly walked towards cafe Mew Mew.

**-CAFE MEW MEW-**

Ichigo's jaw dropped, _how could Ryou suggest that?! Even worse Zakuro and Minto went along with it.  
_  
Ryou turned to Ichigo, "Well?"

Ichigo yelled out her answer, "HOW COULD YOU?! RETASU'S OUR BEST FRIEND!! YOU DISGUST ME SHIROGANE!! YOU HEARTLESS BEAST!!!"

Ryou looked at the Mew Mew calmly, "Maybe so but I can't afford it anymore."

The cafe's door opened as Retasu stepped in, silence looming over the Mew Mews and Ryou. Retasu walked up to Ryou, her eyes pleading.

"Sorry Ryou, that i'm late but-

Ryou cut her off smoothly, "Retasu," He bit his lip, unsure of how to say the words that he needed to say."We talked and we don't want you to work here anymore."

"N-Nani?" Retasu stammered in a shocked and scandalized tone.

Retasu looked around, Ichigo and Purin looked away, unable to look her in the eye as tears appeared in theirs. Kisshu and Taruto looked back sadly. Minto and Zakuro didn't seem too bothered, after all they weren't against the idea. Retasu looked at Ryou once more, then tears formed in her eyes. Retasu turned and bolted out of the cafe. Ichigo gasped, taking a step forward.

"Ichigo, if you take another step, your losing your job too." Ryou growled.

Ichigo turned to him, fire in her eyes, "I HATE YOU, REATSU'S DEEPLY UPSET!!"

Ichigo ran out of the cafe, followed by Purin, Kisshu and Taruto.

Retasu ran along the woods not looking where she was. She tripped over a stray tree branch, sending her to the ground with a light thud, landing on her stomach in an uncomfortable position. She sat up and looked around. The sun was setting and it was already getting dark. Suddenly there was a glow not far from where Retasu was. She stood up and began to walk towards it, at the same time, a voice spoke out.

_You wanna see you beloved Pai, right?_

Retasu nodded, "Hai!"

_I can take you to him._

Retasu's face lit up, "Really?!"

_Yes, but you must come closer._

As she stepped forward, a white light wrapped around her. Retasu disappeared and the photo of her and Pai fell to the floor.

**--**

"Retasu!" Ichigo yelled, looking around.

Kisshu walked up behind her, with an flash light in his hands to light their path. Taruto and Purin weren't far ahead. Kisshu placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around.

"Kisshu, what if something happened to her?" Ichigo asked, tears running down her cheeks. Kisshu stepped forward and hugged her.

"I'm sure Retasu-san is alright."

"Ichigo 'nee-chan, Kisshu 'nii-chan na no da!" Purin yelled.

Kisshu and Ichigo began running towards Purin and Taruto. When they reached them, Taruto handed Kisshu something. Kisshu shone the flashlight on the item and their eyes lit up in shock.

The photo of Pai and Retasu.

**-CAFE MEW MEW-**

The two Mews and Aliens burst through the doors. Ryou, Minto and Zakuro looked up. Ryou growled.

"Get out."

"R..Retasu's disappeared!" Ichigo yelled, panting.

Ryou, Minto and Zakuro jumped up. Ryou walked towards them.

"Do you want me to do a scan of the area?"

Ichigo glared at him, "NOO! YOU UPSET RETASU! We came to tell Minto and Zakuro. We're going to Kisshu's home planet and we're asking for Pai's help." Ichigo stated, then walked out with the others.

-PAI'S ROOM-

Pai scribbled away, he had to write a report for the government and they sure didn't make it easy! He put the pen down and opened his drawer. Pai pulled an item out, that was very important to him.

It was a picture of Mew Lettuce.

Pai lightly smiled, at how kawaii Retasu looked like in her Mew form. Pai placed it back in his draw and gently shut it. Pai looked back down at his work, then started again.

"Stupid government, they could have at least let me do it on my laptop." Pai muttered.

_Pai.  
_  
Pai's head shot up and he looked around, there was a glow near his bed. Pai stood up and got his weapon out.

_Pai, we have got your beloved Mew Lettuce, if you attack it, she will disappear forever.  
_  
"Do you think i'm gonna believe that crap?" He asked, keeping his tone calm and cool.

A picture appeared in the middle of the glow, it was of Retasu sitting on a bench, looking around. Pai gasped, "R-Retasu."

_Yes Pai, see we do have Retasu. You want her don't you? You want her badly. If you step closer, you'll get to see Retasu.  
_  
"Yes, I want her." Pai murmured, then he stepped forward.

The same white light, that wrapped around Retasu, engulfed Pai and he disappeared.

**-WITH ICHIGO AND THE OTHERS-**

Kisshu let go of Ichigo's wrist and Purin and Ichigo looked around.

Little children ran around, laughing happily. Men and women stopped and talked to each other.

"What do you think koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, grinning.

"It's be-

"Kisshu-kun!"

A little girl about eight jumped on Kisshu. Her lavender hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. Kisshu gently put the girl down.

"Hey Grape, does Pai know where you are?"

Grape shook her head, then Kisshu noticed her tears, "Onii-chan's gone missing!"

**

* * *

  
Jazz: I like this chapter, I think it might be one of the bests one's so far**

**Naoki: Very Emosewa!**

**Grape: Review please, so we can save Onii-chan and his lover!**


	3. They were tricked

Jazz: New chapter yay!

Noaki: Yatta! New Chapter!

Disclaimer: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

Pai looked around, where the hell was he?

The walls were synchronized in colour; grey. Pai crossed his arms, he was suppose to be seeing Retasu!

He let out an exasperated sigh, 'I shouldn't have trusted that light.'

_Hello Pai._

"It's that voice again." Pai stated. "What do you want?" Pai asked.

_You'll see Retasu soon._

"I'd better." Pai snarled.

_Oh temper temper Pai._

".....Pfft"

_Oh, by the way, Retasu and you were tricked._

"....Nani?"

_Yeah, you two were tricked, how horrible! Anyway, you'll die, and the same fate will apply to Retasu. Maybe we'll kill Retasu first..._

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!!" Pai snarled.

_We already have._

"Gomennasai?"

One of the walls beside Pai faded away and Retasu was in the room beside him. A long cut ran along her arm. It looked deep and painful. Pai watched Retasu wince as she seemed to be in distress. Pai's eyes widened and he cursed out loud.

Pai stood up and walked over to the wall. He placed his hand on the transparent wall.

"Retasu." He said, breathless at her state.

There was no response from Retasu. She didn't move. Pai let out a growl at the lack of response.

He started to bang on the wall, "RETASU!! LOOK AT ME!!!"

Retasu turned her head to look at Pai and then her eyes widened. She stood up and rushed up to the see-through wall. Retasu placed her hand on the wall, if there wasn't a wall there, their hands would be pressed together.

"Pai-san," Retasu whispered.

"Hai Retasu, I'm here." Pai whispered.

Without warming, the wall disappeared. Retasu jumped at Pai, sobbing. Pai caught her and held her close to his body. She hid her face in his chest, being in his arms felt so good. He was so warm, Retasu wanted to melt in his arms.

Pai rubbed her back gently, whispering to her softly. Retasu snuggled closer to him and slid her arms around his torso.

Grape led the way back to Pai's control room.

She turned his computer on and fiddled about for a few seconds, then a picture came up. It was the room Pai and Retasu were in. Grape's face lit up and she held up a mic.

"Onii-sama." Grape called.

The group watched, as Pai looked around, confused.

"Onii-sama, your wrist."

Pai looked down, letting go of Retasu. He fiercely pulled his watch off and held it closer to his face.

_"Hai, Grape?"_

"Where are you?"

_"I'm not sure."_

"Ok, well Kisshu-kun is gonna go to the government to have them look for you."

_"Thank you."_

"That's ok, Onii-sama. Oh, Onii-sama?"

_"Yes?"_

"Don't sexually play with Onee-chan."

_ "GOMENNASAI?!"_

Grape couldn't help but utter a laugh at the look on Pai's face; he was bright red and so was Retasu's face.

Kisshu smirked before walking out. Purin and Taruto were looking around Pai's room. Ichigo was looking at some pictures.

Kisshu stepped into the government and walked up to the desk. Narukio looked up at Kisshu and smiled.

"Anything wrong Kisshu-kun?"

Kisshu nodded, "Yes, I need your bestest soldiers to look for Pai and Retasu."

Narukio stood up, a worried expression on his face, "That can be done, but who is Retasu?"

Kisshu pulled a photo out and showed it to Narukio.

Narukio nodded and leaned down towards the mic. Narukio pressed his finger against the button.

"Talki."

_"What's wrong?"_

"Number 3452 code red."

_"Pai-kun and a Mew are missing?!"_

"Hai, Kisshu-kun wants every best solider looking for them."

_"Ok, tell Kisshu to go to the entrance of the base."_

"Ok, bai bai."

Narukio looked up at Kisshu, "Ya hear that, Talki wants you at the base."

Kisshu nodded and teleported away.

Kisshu stood in front of the 100 soldiers. Kisshu looked up.

"Pai and the green Mew are missing. I need you to find them, the reason why they have them is still unclear to me. This is Retasu."

A picture of Ichigo in her bra and knickers appeared. Laughter erupted in the room as Kisshu's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Ehh! Wrong picture."

Another picture came up and it was of Retasu in her Mew form.

"This is Retasu, I need you to bring them back. I'm guessing Pai can't teleport."

The soldiers nodded and then Kisshu pointed at the ships.

"Go!"

The soldiers ran up to a ship in pairs.

Grape looked at Pai and Retasu again.

Pai was sat on the bench, looking bored. Retasu was on his lap, snuggling up to him. Pai slid his arms around Retasu's waist. The lights flicked on and off. Retasu screamed and Pai swore.

Grape gasped, "Onii-sama! Onee-chan!"

Ichigo, Purin and Taurto looked over to the screen.

All they heard coming from the screen was a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

Jazz: I change my mind, I like this chapter more

Naoki: I think it's a gurd chapter :D

Purin: Review na no da


	4. Part Vampire

**Jazz: I'M SO SORRY! That we haven't updated! Here's a cookie -hands out cookies- **

**Noaki: It would have been up sooner but I didn't edit it quick enough Apologies!!!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

When the lights came back on, Grape screamed. Ichigo grabbed hold of Grape and pulled her close, crying into Ichigo's shirt. Purin was clinging to Taruto, sobbing. Ichigo couldn't take her eyes off the screen.

The walls had blood running down it. Pai was pressed against the wall, his face deathly pale. Pai kneeled down and started to throw up. Retasu lay in the middle of the floor, blood around her. An sword lay by her side, covered in Retasu's blood. Pai stood up shakily and walked up to Retasu. Pai collapsed to his knees beside Retasu.

"R-Retasu." Pai stammered.

Retasu's eyes opened slowly and then she meet Pai's gaze.

"T-Twice." Retasu whispered.

Pai looked confused, "Twice?"

Retasu nodded, "Hai, they've done it to me twice now."

Pai lifted her shirt up a bit, revealing a deep wound in her side. Pai remembered something, he found out a while ago. Pai looked at Retasu.

"Retasu, you trust me right?"

Retasu nodded, "Of course but what are you going to do?"

"Well... I found out not long ago, that we're part vampire too."

Retasu giggled, "I noticed."

"So you trust me right?"

Retasu nodded and Pai leaned down. Pai started to lick at Retasu's wound, licking the blood away. Retasu was blushing badly at his action. Once the blood was gone, Pai licked it once more and then leaned back. Retasu gently felt at the wound and it was gone. Retasu stared at Pai and he grinned.

--

"Ewww!" Grape exclaimed, "Onii-sama did you have to do that in front of us?!"

Pai looked up and blushed, her forget they could see them.

"Hehe, sorry Grape, I forgot."

"That's ok, since it helped onee-chan." Grape said.

"Has Kisshu told them?"

Grape nodded, "Hai, there searching for you and onee-chan."

"Ok."

--

Retasu slowly stood up and leaned against Pai, unable to move without support from another. Pai slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Pai-san, w-what if we can't get out?" Retasu whispered, starting to worry.

"Don't worry Retasu, we'll get out, I promise." Pai reassured, "Hmm... I wonder."

"Wonder what?" Retasu asked.

"I might be able to teleport, i'm not sure."

Pai's body rippled, then he screamed in pain. Retasu gasped.

"Pai-san!"

After ten seconds, Pai stopped and his hair was standing on end slightly.

"What happened?!" Retasu shirked.

"I think it has a force around it, to stop me teleporting out." Pai murmured, "I wonder if I can make my weapon appear."

"Iie!" Retasu gasped, clinging to Pai's arm, "What if you get hurt again?!"

Pai smiled softly, "I don't care, as long as I can get you back to Earth."

Pai held up his hand and his fan appeared. He stiffened, waiting but nothing happened. Retasu let out a deep breath, she had been holding in. Pai grinned.

"Nothing happened, that's good."

Pai pointed his weapon towards the wall and yelled his attack. There was a big boom and when the smoke went away, the wall had been destroyed. Pai slipped his arm under Retasu's legs and lifted her up gently. Pai walked out of the room slowly, looking in case anything came. Once Pai saw nothing coming, he gently placed Retasu down on her feet.

Pai started to walk along the hallway, with Retasu clinging to Pai's shirt. Pai stiffened, when he heard someone coming. Pai grabbed Retasu  
and pulled her into a side room. He looked out of the gap and two guards walked along, talking to each other. Pai shut the door gently and then looked it. Retasu flipped the switch on and the room lit up. Retasu gasped, as she saw what was in the room.

Different Aliens, were sat in cages. Some were lay on the floor, not moving or breathing. Pai walked up behind Retasu, his mouth open slightly in shock.

One of the Aliens looked at them and saw Pai.

"Hey Pai!"

"H-Haru?" Pai whispered, then he rushed up to the cage. Retasu followed after him.

Haru grinned, he was skinny and pale, "I heard you fell for one of the Mews, is that her?"

Retasu blushed, when she saw that he was talking about her, Pai went light pink.

"Be quiet!" Pai hissed, "Anyway how did you get here?"

"I was in my room and then this voice started to talk to me, saying I could meet Naru again. I stepped into the light and then I found myself here. Naru went through the same and we keep getting tortured." Haru explained, his voice serious and hoarse.

--

Grape watched them through the screen as she waited for Ichigo, Kisshu, Taruto and Purin to return from gathering some food.

Grape sighed, followed by a hand clasping over her mouth. Grape thrashed about, then felt a prick in her arm. Grape passed out and the guard caught her grinning, "Too easy."

The guard teleported away with Grape.

--

Naru sat up and smiled softly, "It's good to see you again Pai."

Pai nodded, "Likewise, this is Retasu."

"Hello Retasu." Naru whispered.

Retasu smiled, "Hajimemashite, Naru-san."

Haru looked up, his eyes widening.

"Quickly Pai! Someone's coming!"

Pai and Retasu hid behind the cage looking around but making sure they wouldn't get found. The guard walked in, dragging Grape behind him, her mouth covered up.

"Hmm... that baka must have left the light on," The guard muttered. The Guard threw Grape into the cage and then slammed the door shut. He turned around and walked out, turning the light off.

Pai's jaw dropped, _Grape!_

* * *

**Jazz: Another chapter, now I can relax.. -relaxes-**

Naoki: Hope you like it =)

Haru: Review please


End file.
